Self-Pleasure
by Ellie77
Summary: A veces uno no puede dejar de ceder ante el deseo y la curiosidad /Traducción Autorizada/Original de 0BlAcK0RaVe0
1. El deseo de un Shinigami

**Self-Pleasure.**

"_**Auto-placer"**_

_**"A veces no se puede dejar de ceder ante el deseo y la curiosidad..."**_

**Self-Pleasure es sólo un pequeño lemmon dividido en tres partes:**

_**Parte 1 - Kid**_

_**Parte 2 - Chrona**_

_**Parte 3 - Ambos**_

**Este fanfic tiene lugar en el Universo de Soul Eater Anime y han pasado alrededor de 3 años.**

_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno, lo primero corresponde a las notas del autor originales. Como pudieron haber leído en el summary, este fanfic no me pertenece si no a **__**0BlAcK0RaVe0**__**, su autora. Solo me he encargado de traducirlo al español.**_

_**El fic me ha gustado mucho y pues también quise poner a prueba mi ingles (en lo personal creo que es muy pobre y pues es necesario aprender a hablarlo, a escribirlo y entenderlo). Haber que tal me quedo XD. Fue un poco complicado traducirlo, no por mi pésimo ingles, sino porque se trata de un lemmon y me resultaba difícil, a pesar de que solo debía traducirlo.**_

**Advertencia: Este fanfic contiene material sexual bastante explicito, si este tipo de historias no son de tu agrado, abstente de leer.**

_**Como sea, vayamos a lo importante, el fic…**_

_**Soul Eater pertenece a **__**Atsushi Ohkubo. De igual manera la historia del fic es de **__**0BlAcK0RaVe0**__**. Solo me he encargado de traducirla.**_

* * *

Parte 1: _**El deseo de un Shinigami**_

* * *

Kid nunca había sentido un deseo tan fuerte por alguien. Solía pensar que era capaz de controlar esos sentimientos, su ética como caballero así se lo exigía. Sin embargo, últimamente estaba cediendo y fantaseando acerca de cosas que hacían que se avergonzara de sí mismo. Cosas que hacían que su cuerpo se calentara. Esos extraños pensamientos provocaron que comenzara a mirar a su novia en una luz completamente diferente.

Él era un adolescente, a esa edad era comprensible que se sintiera de esa forma, pero también era un Shinigami, es decir, su deseo de "eso" era mucho más fuerte que el de un ser humano normal. Prácticamente se convirtió en un hijo de puta en celo. Al final, todo ello había dado lugar a pensamientos lujuriosos donde la protagonista era la chica más inocente que conocía, y a la cual amaba.

Durante los últimos tres años había tenido sentimientos hacia Chrona, sentimientos que poco a poco se transformaron en amor. Eran una pareja cercana, demasiado. Para Kid, su relación con ella era tan importante como su relación con Liz y Patty —aunque esta última era más familiar—. Nunca cruzaría por su mente el renunciar a ella.

Para él, Chrona era tan maravillosa como la simetría —que ironía, ya que ella era la persona más asimétrica y desequilibradas que existía—. Le encantaba la forma en que tartamudeaba nerviosamente, como tímidamente correspondía al afecto que le brindaba, la forma en que sonreía y se reía con él. Le gustaba todo.

Kid solo quería estar a su lado.

Pero al mismo tiempo, esos malditos deseos le hacían más difícil el estar cerca de ella, y sus impulsos sólo se hacían más fuertes cada día. Kid se acababa de dar cuenta que a pesar de su falta de pechos, Chrona tenía un trasero lindo que se ajusta a las agradables curvas de su cuerpo, y no ayudaba el hecho de que sus caderas se balancearan cuando caminaba. Siempre se encontraba mirándola fijamente, hasta que alguien —la mayor parte del tiempo Liz o Maka— le propinaba una bofetada —literalmente— para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Mas no podía evitarlo, cada día parecía que Chrona estaba ganando la figura de su madre.

La forma en que decía o hacía ciertas cosas también acarreaban fantasías inapropiadas que le hacían las cosas aun más duras. A su mente regresó el recuerdo de una vez durante el verano, cuando Maka había dado a Chrona una paleta helada, larga con la punta redondeada. Mirando a su novia lamer y chupar el dulce, se sorprendió que aun pudiera caminar después de eso. Y la forma en que ella dijo: _"es muy grande...". _¡¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a él?! Incluso el simple recuerdo de la escena era erótico.

Incluso había momentos en los que realmente deseaba no sentir jamás deseo sexual.

Ahora, ahí estaba, acostado en su cama, mirando al techo y tratando de ignorar sus deseos. Empujando cada pensamiento erótico relacionado con Chrona a la parte posterior de su mente. Era tarde, y realmente necesitaba dormir —aunque no ayudaba el hecho de que había ocasiones en las que hacía realidad sus pensamientos en ciertos sueños—.

—Sólo dormir— se dijo a sí mismo —. Dormir es todo lo que necesito.

—_No __—contraatacó __su mente pervertida __—.__ Lo que __**necesitas **__es a Chrona, a tu lado, en tu cama… desnuda._

—¡Maldita sea! —Kid se sentó, pasándose una mano por el cabello en un intento de calmarse. No podía soportarlo más. La sola mención de Chrona le hacía sentirse tan culpable. ¿Cómo podía pensar en ella de esa manera? ¿Cómo podía imaginar a alguien tan infantil como ella de esa forma? ¿Cómo podía imaginar que se encontraba debajo de él, sin absolutamente nada de ropa, con un rubor establecido en su rostro, mientras lo miraba con esos grandes ojos llenos de preocupación?

Sólo la idea de que estuviera expuesta de esa manera ante sus ojos —hermosa y angelical—, imaginarse los gemidos y gritos que iba a soltar en reacción a su tacto, la forma en la que gritaría su nombre cuando comenzará a penetrarla, haciéndola finalmente suya.

—¡Ya basta! —Kid se gritó a sí mismo.

Sus mejillas comenzaban a ruborizarse debido a la vergüenza y a su necesidad erótica. Podía sentir que su miembro se había endurecido, sus pantalones de vestir le apretaban y se volvieron demasiado incómodos. Se bajó un poco los pantalones de manera desigual, debido a la embriagadora sensación de su erección, sabiendo muy bien que ahora no podría dormir hasta que quedara satisfecho.

O tal vez si podría.

Se encontraba recostado, su zona inferior estaba adolorida. Kid cerró los ojos y trató de bloquear cualquier pensamiento de esa índole. Tenía que concentrarse en algo más, quizá en la escuela, kishins, simetría, ¡cualquier cosa!

Sin embargo, la primera cosa que se le vino a la cabeza fue una fantasía muy clara de su novia. Chrona lo miraba con tímido deseo. _"Kid-kun,"_ susurró en un tono que hizo que la deseara aun más. Brillaba de una manera tan seductora, era prácticamente perfecta.

Ella se inclinó para darle un beso mientras se movía contra su virilidad provocando que se endureciera. Sentía que la lujuria lo envolvía por completo. De manera inconsciente, Kid se inclinó para desabrocharse los pantalones, llegar a través de su ropa interior, y apoderarse de su erección.

En su fantasía, Chrona estaba frotando su coño contra su deseo, parecía estar burlándose de él, de una manera tan insoportable, era casi una tortura. Por supuesto, ella seguía siendo tímida y nerviosa, no sabía cómo lidiar con el sexo, por lo que sus movimientos eran torpes pero bonitos.

—_K-Kid-kun, ¿estoy haciendo bien? __—__le preguntó en su fantasía._

Deslizando su mano hasta su erección, tomando su duro pene. Kid podía sentir un poco de líquido preseminal alrededor de este, utilizándolo en su beneficio como un lubricante para hacer las cosas más cálidas y resbaladizas. Poco a poco comenzó a acariciar su miembro, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Su mano no era del todo satisfactoria, pero tenía que hacerlo. De cualquier forma, él jamás podría hacer algo parecido con Chrona en la realidad.

Mientras se masturbaba con la clara imagen de la chica en su cabeza, Kid soltó una seria de gruñidos y gemidos bajos. En su mente, Chrona se coloca encima de su pene, estaba lista para ser penetrada.

—_Yo… es que es tan grande __—__se quejó __—. __Yo no creo que vaya a caber, Kid-kun ._

Su mano se movía más rápido a medida Chrona se preparaba para su entrada, y podía sentir la acumulación de calor por debajo, estaba llegando a su límite. Cuando ella cayó imaginariamente sobre su erección, él sólo quería lograr un movimiento más duro y más rápido, en un intento de crear la sensación de sus paredes húmedas abrazando a su miembro. Por supuesto una mano nunca podría vencer la sensación real.

—_¡__K-Kid-kun! __—_ Ella gritó, mientras se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Se preguntó si ella gritaría su nombre de esa manera. Se preguntó lo que realmente se sentiría el entrar y salir de ella. Tenía que sentirse más increíble que esto.

—¡Ah!— Dejó escapar un pequeño grito de su voz, cuando el calor alcanzó su límite, arqueó su espalda un poco como sintió que se venía —. ¡Chrona! — Gritó su nombre en éxtasis, sin importarle si Liz o Patty lo oían. Kid simplemente se dejó llevar por la sensación embriagadora de correrse. Su mano se encontraba húmeda, pegajosa y cálida.

Una vez hubo terminado, su pene crispó un poco, pero estaba satisfecho. Estaba tranquilo en su cama, jadeando con fuerza. Su cabello debía ser un desastre, probablemente estaba sudando, y la habitación de seguro apestaba a su semen.

Kid soltó un gruñido irritado, no demasiado contento consigo mismo, ya que una vez más cedio a su lujuria y a la masturbación. Probablemente era normal que los hombres, pero no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado. De cualquier manera, lo hecho, hecho está. Podía sentir vergüenza por la mañana.

Ahora se sentía satisfecho, y eso era lo que importa.

Fue cerrando los ojos, demasiado cansado como para limpiarse. Cayó en un sueño profundo. Si hubiera mirado al frente por un momento, se habría dado cuenta de que a cierta chica lo miraba a través de la puerta de su dormitorio.

_**Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal, a mí el fic me gusta mucho, sí, una parte de mi mente es totalmente pervertida XD. Cualquier comentario háganmelo saber con un review, los traduciré para que **__**0BlAcK0RaVe0**__** los pueda leer.**_

_**También díganme que opinan sobre mi traducción, di mi mayor esfuerzo. Aunque había cosas que consultaba en un diccionario y en Bing Traductor (en mi opinión, es mejor traductor que Google).**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Ellie…**_


	2. La curiosidad de la bruja

**Self-Pleasure.**

"_**Auto-placer"**_

**"Self-Pleasure" es sólo un pequeño lemmon dividido en tres partes:**

_**Parte 1 - Kid**_

_**Parte 2 - Chrona**_

_**Parte 3 - Ambos**_

**Este fanfic tiene lugar en el Universo de Soul Eater Anime y han pasado alrededor de 3 años.**

_**Hola!**_

_**Bien, aquí traigo la segunda parte de este lemmon que espero haya sido de su agrado.**_

**Advertencia: Este fanfic contiene material sexual bastante explicito, si este tipo de historias no son de tu agrado, abstente de leer.**

_**Como sea, vayamos a lo importante, el fic…**_

_**Soul Eater pertenece a **__**Atsushi Ohkubo.**__** De igual manera la historia del fic es de **__**0BlAcK0RaVe0**__**. Solo me he encargado de traducirla.**_

* * *

Parte 2: _**La curiosidad de la bruja**_

* * *

Durante tres años enteros, Chrona nunca había sido tan feliz. Ella todavía era considerada una traidora por algunos estudiantes de Shibusen, pero en su mayoría, ya la consideraban parte de la escuela, y aún más importante, ya formaba parte de un grupo. Tenía a Maka, su mejor amiga, y al resto de los chicos a su lado, y también tenía a Kid, la primera persona en llegar y decirle directamente "Te amo".

La relación comenzó torpe, pero con el tiempo los dos prácticamente se hicieron inseparables. Por eso, ahora un sin fin de preguntas rondaban en su cabeza. ¿Por qué, de repente, Kid estaba tratando de mantener su distancia con ella? ¿Estaba enojado? ¿Acaso ella estaba haciendo algo mal? No podía hacer frente a esas ideas.

Estas preguntas fueron la razón por la cual Chrona realizó una visita a la mansión Gallows. Fue Liz quien la dejó entrar, diciéndole que su novio estaba descansando arriba. Chrona sabía que Kid no le importaría si ella aparecía de la nada, entonces fue a su habitación. La puerta estaba abierta, supuso que podía entrar.

Entonces vio _eso_.

Death the Kid, acostado en la cama, estaba haciendo "algo" con su pene —sí, ella sabía lo que era, a Ragnarok le gustaba hacer muchas bromas respecto a eso— y por alguna razón, estaba gimiendo, y soltaba ligeros sonidos bestiales, como si en verdad lo estuviera disfrutando. Le tomó unos minutos recuperarse del shock, antes de que él pudiera verla, cerró la puerta con seguro, tenía la cara completamente roja.

A lo largo de su vida, Chrona jamás había sido testigo de algo así. Nunca había visto a un chico hacer algo parecido con su cuerpo.

La inocencia de Chrona le hacía tener curiosidad acerca de muchas cosas, y su falta de conocimiento le hacía más difícil encontrar respuestas. Medusa solo le enseñó la educación básica, y Stein pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo enseñando sobre disecciones que cualquier otra cosa. Así que estaba completamente desorientada y eso la hacía sentir molesta. Ella solo quería saber que era exactamente lo que tenía Kid como para gemir así.

Cuando se sentó en la cama de su habitación —era la celda del Shibusen, con la cual se había encariñado tanto— las imágenes de lo que Kid estaba haciendo la noche anterior aun estaban en su cabeza. En un intento de calmarse, abrazó la almohada apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Chrona no tenía idea de que era lo que debía hacer. Estaba demasiado avergonzada como para hablar con Kid sobre el tema, lo cual acababa de hacer las cosas más difíciles cuando se reunieron en la tarde para su cita. Cada vez que miraba a Kid, la imagen de él en su cama, mientras hacía lo que estaba "haciendo", pasaba por sus ojos.

Y lo que no podía entender en absoluto, era ese sentimiento extraño que surgía cada vez que recordaba esa escena. El recuerdo de esos sonidos y la forma en la que él gritaba su nombre, hacia que un lugar entre sus piernas comenzara a sentirse caliente, pegajoso e incómodo, pero a la vez, extremadamente agradable. Demasiado malo para Chrona, no sabía lo que era, o que podía hacer si en realidad le gustaba.

—No me digas que todavía estas pensando en rayitas.

Ragnarok brotó de su espalda, y comenzó a frotar sus mejillas en un intento de sacarla de sus pensamientos.

—¡Hay, Ragnarok! —Chrona dejó escapar un gemido mientras trataba de empujar a su arma —. Ya basta, ¡no estoy de humor!

—Ah, ¿tu pequeño novio te asustó ayer, verdad? —Se burló su arma mientras retiraba los puños de su rostro.

—…

—Sabes lo que estas consiguiendo… nada. Los chicos hacen eso todo el tiempo.

—¿Pero qué es eso exactamente?

—… ¿En serio quieres saber?

—Sí.

—¡Idiota! —Ragnarok volvió a su anterior acción de frotar sus puños contra sus mejillas, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte —. ¡No me digas que no sabes lo que es masturbarse!

—No, yo no… ¡detente me haces daño! —ella lloró.

—Por el amor de Dios, estás bastante perdida como para tener dieciséis años ¿no? ¿Cómo no vas a saber lo que es eso? Mejor aún, ¿por qué no te lo has hecho a ti misma?

—¿Pero, no son los chicos los únicos que pueden hacer "eso"?

—Las chicas también pueden hacerlo ¡idiota!

Después de unos minutos de insultarla e intimidarla de todas las maneras posibles, Ragnarok finalmente declaró:

—Mira, si quieres deshacerte de esa sensación de irritación en tu coño, solo levántate el vestido y ocúpate de ti misma.

—¿Qué? —Chrona estaba horrorizada. No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando y la idea de levantar su vestido le parecia una locura.

—¡No hagas que te pegue otra vez! —Chilló Ragnarok.

—¡Esta bien, esta bien! —Gritó Chrona cubriéndose la cabeza.

—Maldita sea, eres tan debilucha —comenzó Ragnarok dejando escapar otra una serie de murmullos acerca de que era una adolescente muy idiota, antes de volver a su interior.

Chrona se removió un poco, estaba sentada en su cama, apoyando la espalda en la cabecera de su cama, y sosteniendo una almohada. Ragnarok dijo que lo que Kid hizo, las chicas también podían hacerlo. Parecía que se sentía bien, Kid hizo que pareciera de esa manera, pero todavía se sentía incomoda.

Bueno, fuera lo que fuera "masturbarse", tenía que ser mejor que si Ragnarok la golpeara por el resto de la noche.

Aún vacilante, soltó la almohada. Se agachó y enrolló su vestido, Ragnarok no dijo a qué altura tenía que ir, pero creía que tenía que ser lo suficientemente alto como para ver sus bragas.

Por alguna razón, cuando ella lo hizo, su respiración se hizo más errática y no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada por algo. ¿Era así como se sentía Kid?

El fuego entre sus piernas era cada vez más y más fuerte una vez que dejó de tirar del vestido. Tenía una extraña necesidad de agacharse y tocar algo allí, pero le pareció tan vergonzoso que no se atrevía a hacerlo en un principio. ¿No se suponía que las regiones más bajas siempre se consideraban insalubres? Parecía inquietante y sucio poner la mano ahí abajo.

La imagen del Kid tocándose, le pasó por la cabeza, recordándole que si él podía hacerlo, ella también podía.

Abrió las piernas un poco y cerró los ojos, demasiado avergonzado para mirarse a sí misma haciendo eso. Chrona deslizó su mano derecha en su ropa interior, teniendo en cuenta el calor que sentía allí. Experimentó. Deslizó su dedo medio por una rendija de algún tipo, dándose cuenta de que allí era de donde la sensación húmeda venía. Sus piernas empezaron a crispar un poco cuando entró en contacto con un pedazo de algún tipo.

Un dolor atravesó su cuerpo obligándola a dejar de hacer aquello, dejó escapar un grito. ¿Se supone que eso debía suceder?

Intentó una vez más, y al igual que en el primer intento, el contacto le causó un dolor extraño, pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tocarse allí en verdad se sentía muy bien, a pesar del dolor.

Era embriagador... Quería más. Su respiración era irregular y sus mejillas estaban oscuras y calientes. Todo era tan nuevo.

Después de tocar por un minuto más o menos, encontró una manera que la hizo agudizar el placer. Alternando entre su dedo índice y medio, fue capaz de frotar una pequeña protuberancia a un ritmo rápido, la sensación que sentía era increíble. Todavía dolía un poco, pero no era una herida dolorosa, como ser golpeada en la cara, no, el dolor era casi agradable.

A medida que Chrona seguía frotándose, sus piernas temblaban como respuesta, tenía que tratar de mantenerse en su lugar todo el tiempo. El fuego estaba en su apogeo, el calor fluía por todo su cuerpo haciendo que se sintiera sudoroso. Era todo tan extraño, pero a la vez maravilloso. El mundo entero parecía haber desaparecido, mientras su atención se centraba principalmente en estimular más esa sensación.

Pensó en Kid, la imagen de él acostado en su cama mientras lo veía mover la mano arriba y abajo de su virilidad. Chrona todavía podía recordar la forma en que gemía, haciéndola preguntarse qué estaba pensando. Cuando él gritó su nombre en éxtasis, le hizo preguntarse si pensaba en ella todo el tiempo.

—¡Mmm! —Chrona trató de contener ese grito, manteniéndolo como un murmullo irritado. El recuerdo de Kid auto-complaciéndose, era suficiente para acrecentar su fuego. Así lo imaginaba, en esa posición, con la respiración irregular, los ojos entornados, las mejillas ruborizadas, con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, era tan... caliente. ¿A Kid le gustaría esa imagen también?

Enroscó los dedos de los pies, mientras sentía una desesperada necesidad de cerrar sus muslos, apoyándose de nuevo en la cabecera de metal. Su cuerpo parecía haberse vuelto más caliente, por lo que en un intento por refrescarse un poco, se desabrochó los botones del cuello con la otra mano. Se sentía como una eternidad desde que empezó con eso, pero en realidad sólo habían pasado unos diez minutos. Estaba cansada por el rápido movimiento de sus dedos, pero necesitaba saciar ese deseo ardiente. Nunca imaginó que el placer se sentiría de esa manera.

Seguía con ese movimiento, sus dedos frotando la protuberancia rápidamente. A veces los deslizaba hacia abajo para sentir lo que parecía ser un agujero "mojado", sus dedos se deslizaron en el interior accidentalmente, causando una sensación mucho más extraña, sintió un hormigueo. Apenas se dio cuenta que estaba más húmeda que antes.

Todo lo que realmente le importaba era satisfacer esa necesidad abrumadora. A pesar de que su mano ya estaba lastimada, Chrona movía los dedos más rápido, frotándose contra la protuberancia a una velocidad agradable. Esto la hizo sacudir sus caderas un poco. Más rápido, más rápido, más rápido, se estaba acercando a su límite. Fuera lo que fuera ese calor, este se acumulaba en su interior. Sentía que también iba a estallar.

—¡Ah! — Arqueó la espalda a la vez que dejó escapar este grito. Su otra mano apretaba la manta que estaba debajo de ella con fuerza. No era un grito de terror que soltaría como cuando Ragnarok la atacaba, era más como un grito de alegría, algo que ella no podía contener ya que en realidad se sentía bien el dejarlo salir. La ardiente sensación parecía haber estallado, su cuerpo temblaba, sentía como si se estuviera liberando algo allá abajo. No podía pensar ni hacer nada más que sentarse y esperar a que su cuerpo se detuviera mientras aun sentía aquellos espasmos de placer.

Una vez que todo terminó,se sintió agotada. Le dolía el cuerpo por todas partes, haciendo que se preguntan si alguna vez podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Una sensación satisfacción se apoderó de ella, sus ojos estaban aún entrecerrados debido a que se encontraba muy cansada. Había un olor extraño en el aire y podía sentir las gotas de sudor corriendo por su cara, pero podía lidiar con ello —sorprendentemente—. En estos momentos, se sentía relajada, como si pudiera dormir en paz, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que necesitaba algo más.

—Kid-kun ... — Chrona murmuró su nombre, una imagen atractiva se dibujó en su cabeza, no pudo reprimir un gemido suave. Ahora mismo, por alguna razón, él era la persona que más quería ver. Incluso creyó ver una combinación de blanco y negro, de pie junto a la puerta. Lo necesitaba mucho. ¿Eh?

Espera...

Los ojos de Chrona se abrieron, estaba realmente asustada, y ella inmediatamente se incorporó, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba adolorido. Agarró la almohada y cubrió sus partes expuestas. Estaba demasiado avergonzada y sorprendida, no se atrevía decirle nada a la persona que estaba allí.

No fue una ilusión. Allí mismo, en la puerta, estaba Death the Kid, evidentemente ruborizado y con su rostro sudoroso. Miraba hacia donde ella estaba, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si lo que acababa de presenciar fuese increíble.

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado, y que mi traducción hay sido buena. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Ellie…**


	3. Satisfacción para los dos

**Self-Pleasure.**

"_**Auto-placer"**_

**"Self-Pleasure" es sólo un pequeño lemmon dividido en tres partes:**

_**Parte 1 - Kid**_

_**Parte 2 - Chrona**_

_**Parte 3 - Ambos**_

**Este fanfic tiene lugar en el Universo de Soul Eater Anime y han pasado alrededor de 3 años.**

**Hola!**

**Bien, aquí les traigo la tercera y última parte de este lemmon. Para ser honesta tuve varias dificultades al traducir este capítulo, no solo porque es mucho más extenso, sino porque había algunas cosas que no sabía interpretar del todo, como ya había mencionado, mi inglés no es muy bueno y pues un traductor a veces hace todo más confuso. También espero que fanfiction no se coma letras ni me cambie palabras, ya me ha pasado varias veces con otros fics.**

**Espero que esta traducción les guste y este a la altura del original, nuevamente gracias a **_**0BlAcK0RaVe0**_** por permitirme traducir su fic, disfrute haciéndolo.**

**Pero vayamos a lo importante, el fic…**

**Advertencia: Este fanfic contiene material sexual bastante explicito, si este tipo de historias no son de tu agrado, abstente de leer.**

_**Soul Eater pertenece a **__**Atsushi Ohkubo. De igual manera la historia del fic es de **__**0BlAcK0RaVe0**__**. Solo me he encargado de traducirla.**_

* * *

Parte 3: _**Satisfacción para los dos**_

* * *

Death the Kid y Chrona se miraron el uno al otro por lo que pudo haber sido sólo un minuto, pero a ellos les pareció una eternidad. Debido a la vergüenza, Chrona rompió el contacto visual hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada, las lágrimas se agolparon en las esquinas de sus ojos por miedo a lo que podría venir.

Quería decir algo como "¡no es lo que piensas!", pero con su vestido enrollado y sus bragas húmedas y al descubierto, claramente esas palabras no funcionarían.

—Yo-yo…— tartamudeó —. ¡Lo siento! —La chica repitió esas dos palabras una y otra vez. Él no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía en ese momento, tal vez Chrona se disculpó con él porque la vio "tocándose".

Cuando ella lo vio haciendo lo mismo, fue increíblemente alucinante, pero supuso que siendo al revés no tenía un efecto similar. Kid probablemente pensaba que era repugnante.

"¿Me odia? ¿Ya no me quiere más? ¿Va a decírselo a los demás?" Esas fueron algunas de las muchas preguntas que le desgarraban en su interior. Chrona no podía lidiar con ni uno solo de ellos, esto la hizo llorar.

Sin embargo, si ella no estuviera haciendo tanto ruido y realmente hubiera mirando a Kid, se habría dado cuenta del gran bulto en sus pantalones, esa hinchazón en su entrepierna. El Shinigami tampoco sabía qué decir, no porque le diera vergüenza, pero la pequeña parte del "show" de Chrona que presenció lo había dejado sin habla y caliente.

Kid en ningún momento pensó en que Chrona podía ser el tipo de chica que recurría al auto-placer, siempre creyó que eso sólo era posible en sus sueños, pero en el instante en que abrió la puerta, se demostró que estaba equivocado.

Su plan era sencillo, iba a ver cómo estaba y cómo se sentía. Últimamente Chrona se veía bastante mal, siempre se sonrojaba cuando la miraba y no quería hablar a veces. Y al ser su novio, quería verla y preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

Y se encontraba _muy bien_.

Sus piernas abiertas, expuestas y se extendidas, Los botones desabrochados mostrando su esbelto cuello, tenía una mano en sus propias bragas mientras que con la otra apretaba las sábanas, los ronroneos adorables, gritos y gemidos procedentes de los labios. Oh Señor, no era una fantasía, una fantasía jamás podría competir con la vista.

Si él hubiera controlado sus deseos, habría bastado con pedir disculpas mientras él la consolara, y sólo hablarían de ello. Pero en este momento, mando a la mierda el control. Por una vez, él estaba dispuesto a olvidar su caballerosidad en aras de ver y oír gritar a Chrona de esa manera de nuevo.

El deseo ardía en su alma. No iba a terminar hasta que él la sintiera completamente.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él, lo que provocó que Chrona mirara hacia arriba de la almohada para ver lo que hacía. Kid necesitó menos de un segundo para hacer un movimiento hasta la cama y dejarla inmovilizada. La almohada era lo único que los separaba de tener pleno contacto entre sí, eso irritó al Shinigami.

Se inclinó para susurrarle al oído:

—Si vas a abrazar algo, querida — Kid se agachó y cogió la almohada de fácil extracción fuera del abrazo de Chrona y la tiró a un lado —, podría ser yo.

En cuanto tuvo oportunidad, tomó ambas muñecas de Chrona para evitar cualquier lucha, Kid comenzó a besarla de una manera lenta, sus labios parecían engranes que encajaban entre sí antes de iniciar un juego entre sus lenguas, en un intento de consolarla. Saboreó la manera en que ella sabía a lavanda.

Su mano furtiva soltó una de las muñecas de Chrona y se coló a sus piernas largas y cremosas, la suavidad al tacto lo estaba volviendo loco. Tenía que guardar ese sentimiento como fuera posible tal vez nunca tendría la oportunidad de experimentarlo de nuevo.

Sólo hubo dos ocasiones en que las piernas de Chrona estaban totalmente expuestas —cada vez que llevaba un vestido que usaría medias—: una fue el verano pasado, cuando el grupo se dirigió a la playa, adoró como lucia en ese bikini a rayas blanco y negro, y un accidente en el que Ragnarok levantó su vestido en frente de todo el mundo, así fue como se dieron cuenta de su género en realidad.

A veces, mientras se besaban, Kid deslizaba su mano por las piernas de la chica, pero debido a su carácter conservador, siempre estaban cubiertos. Ahora, sin embargo, finalmente fue capaz de tocar plenamente y eran mucho más suaves de lo que imaginó que serían.

—K-Kid-kun — ella gimió cuando dejaron de besarse durante un segundo a fin de tener un poco de oxígeno. Miraba hacia abajo, mantenía los ojos entrecerrados y sus labios se tornaron de color rojo debido a la excitación. Kid podía sentir su miembro contraerse, cada vez más duro —si era posible— y pidiendo ser liberado de su prisión. Realmente necesitaba quitarse esos pantalones.

Pero no en este momento, quería saborear el cuerpo de Chrona un poco más.

No rompía del todo el contacto visual con ella, tenía su mano entre las piernas de la joven y lentamente la arrastraba hacia arriba, abrió las piernas ligeramente y pasó por las bragas. Deslizó dos dedos, pasando por encima de sus puntos cubiertos, sensibles, provocando que Chrona se estremeciera de placer.

—Estás muy mojada.

Chrona no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir con eso, pero una vez que ella sintió que sus dedos se deslizan en sus bragas y tocaban una determinada área no le importó.

—¡Ah! —Ella dejó escapar un gemido en cuando sintió que el fuego volvía a encenderse, haciéndola arquear la espalda y volver a enroscar de los dedos de los pies. El continuó frotando sus dedos en esa entrada, obligándola a cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar pequeños chillidos. Por lo que podía llegar a ver, él estaba sonriéndole con suficiencia, claramente disfrutando.

—Seguro debes de disfrutar el ser tocada ahí.

A pesar de la increíble sensación, todavía tenía muchas preguntas formuladas en la cabeza, preguntas tales como "¿cómo sabía dónde tocarla?" y "¿A dónde va esto?" Chrona no sabía cómo responder a esas cuestiones, pero conocía ese hecho y podía manejarlo, lo que Kid estaba haciendo con ella superaba con creces a la sensación de "masturbarse" —como Ragnarok lo nombró— de forma aplastante.

Kid también fue encontró emoción en ello, adorando la forma en que los ojos de Chrona se cerraban y el cómo dejaba escapar esa serie de sonidos eróticos. Se preguntó a sí mismo qué sonidos haría cuando él hundiera profundamente en su interior.

El Shinigami retiró rápidamente su mano y empezó a bajar la molesta prenda conocida como bragas. Eran lindas, pero no las deseaba ver. Mientras le levantaba las piernas ligeramente para sacarlas, podía oír Chrona empezar a protestar.

—K-Kid… espera —pero ya era demasiado tarde para decir algo, ya se las había quitado y arrojado la prenda en algún lugar.

Una de sus manos sostenía ambas muñecas y la otra aún se encontraba entre las piernas de la chica, Chrona no podía hacer nada más que temblar de ansiedad al ver a su novio. La respiración de Kid se volvió irregular cuando miró hacia abajo, le abrió las piernas un poco más para tener una mejor vista de su mojada entrada. Se veía tan atractiva y parecía que le pedía a gritos ser penetrada.

Por desgracia, Chrona encontró todo eso demasiado vergonzoso, estaba tratando de cerrar las piernas. Desafortunadamente para ella Kid no se lo permitió.

El Shinigami se inclinó para besar suavemente sus labios, para luego recorrer su mejilla y después deslizarse por la piel expuesta de su cuello, dejando suaves mordiscos y lamidas en el camino. Mientras hacía esto, él insertaba suavemente un dedo en su entrada mojada. La combinación de sensaciones, algo dentro de ella y los labios de Kid contra su piel, forzaron la salida de un sonido que Chrona no sabía que podía hacer. A Kid sólo le resultaba más excitante.

Su entrada estaba completamente humedecida, por lo que era fácil deslizar un dedo dentro y fuera. Dentro era cálido y suave, mucho más suave de lo que pensaba, podía sentir las paredes apretándose alrededor de su dedo cada vez que estaba en el interior. ¡Maldita sea! Lo que daría por tener esa sensación en su miembro.

Empezó a succionar un cierto punto en el cuello mientras inserta un segundo dedo dentro y aumentó la velocidad.

—Ah… Kid —Chrona inconscientemente sacudió sus caderas un poco, el agarre en sus muñecas le impedía hacer cualquier otra cosa —. Yo… ¡Ah! —No pudo articular ninguna palabra, la forma en que los dedos del joven se movían en su interior la hacían incapaz de pensar.

Kid estaba empezando a cansarse de usar sólo sus manos, su erección le rogaba que la tomara en ese momento, pero aun tenía unas cuantas fantasías que quería cumplir. El tacto no le era suficiente, y ahora tenía una pregunta en mente: ¿a que sabrá?

Retiró los dedos, los cuales estaban empapados y finalmente le soltó las manos. Bajó de su cuello, comenzó a besar el ombligo, y se detuvo en la entrada. Agarró cada una de las piernas, separándolas completamente mientras se inclinaba más cerca. El olor que desprendía era dulce y embriagador.

—¿Kid-kun? —El tono de voz la joven bruja fácilmente demostraba sus sentimientos: miedo, curiosidad, y necesidad. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Kid el porqué Kid sacó sus dedos tan pronto. Pero dejó escapar un grito al sentir algo mucho más maravilloso.

Kid pasó la lengua por su entrada, lamiendo con delicadeza y lentitud. La sustancia era salada, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un extraño sabor dulce. En definitiva, se trataba de un delicioso sabor.

Chrona estaba dejando salir gemidos y pequeños gritos de placer. Su lengua estaba resbaladiza y caliente. Nunca había pensado que una posición como esa fuera posible, ya que le parecía muy antihigiénico. Pero ella lo disfrutaba, _ambos_ disfrutaban demasiado.

La sensación de que algo se acumulaba ahí abajo regresó más fuerte que nunca. Los movimientos de las lameduras enviaban eléctricos hormigueos por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir calor en cada parte de su cuerpo. Necesitaba más de eso. Inconscientemente entrelazo los dedos de sus manos entre el cabello del chico, para alentarle a que siquiera adelante.

Kid estaba demasiado feliz de hacerlo, movió su boca ligeramente hacia arriba para poder succionar en un determinado lugar, uno en el que sabía que iba a volverla loca de placer. Movió el clítoris con su lengua antes de llevarlo a la boca, mordiéndolo suavemente y tirando un poco.

—Kid…Oh Dios… ¡Ah! —Chrona trató de no moverse demasiado, pero le era muy difícil, ya que Kid se estaba tocando la misma parte de su cuerpo que ella misma acarició unos minutos atrás. La misma parte que hizo su cuerpo explotar.

Kid sólo podía sonreír viendo lo sensible que era Chrona. Él sabía que ella iba a reaccionar como toda una virgen ante el miedo y el placer, así reaccionaba Chrona en sus fantasías, pero escuchar sus suplica y nerviosos gemidos era demasiado.

Él continuó jugando con el clítoris, succionándolo, mordisqueándolo, lamiéndolo, etc. Quería hacerla gritar en éxtasis, al igual que cuando tuvo su primer orgasmo después de tocarse a sí misma.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el fuego palpitante que Chrona sentía dentro de ella se disparara a través de su cuerpo, eran oleadas de placer que la hacía arquear la espalda mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Dejó escapar un fuerte grito, estaba encantada, volvió a sentir la sensación de que algo explotaba ahí abajo.

Al igual que antes, esos esa sensación desapareció, dejando cansado y sin vida a su cuerpo. Kid dejó un último beso en su clítoris, haciéndola gemir y levantar las caderas un poco, todavía era sensible. Luego de ello le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—Kid-kun... ¿qué…? — se veía aturdida, el Shinigami sonreía ante eso.

—Mucho mejor que usar sus propios dedos, ¿no es así? —Su respuesta fue sólo un pequeño sonido de afirmación, ella se incorporó un poco para poder besarlo. El chico no podía haberse sentido más realizado, hasta que volvió a sentir un latido insatisfecho, un recordatorio de que todavía no había terminado.

"¿Como pude ponerme así?" se preguntó sin romper el beso, mientras Chrona comenzaba a desabotonar su chaqueta negra. Incluso sin esa molesta ropa, todavía se sentía como si la habitación se estuviera quemando. Él procedió a desabrocharse la parte superior de la camisa de vestir blanca.

Cuando Kid se retiró, su respiración volvió a ser irregular, Chrona simplemente lo miró con curiosidad.

—Kid-kun, ¿estás bien?

—Sí —respondió, aunque ambos sabían que era una mentira.

Parecía que Kid necesitaba algo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué podría ser. Eso la hizo sentirse un poco avergonzada de sí misma. Kid acababa de hacer algo sorprendente para ella, y lo único que ella pudo hacer fue mirar.

Fue entonces que la escena de Kid de noches pasadas regresó a su mente, ya podía darse una pequeña idea de lo que él quería.

—Este… yo… — No tenía ni idea de cómo decirlo, pero aún así continuó de todos modos —. ¿Puedo... puedo estar yo de arriba de ti?

Kid se sorprendió ante la pregunta, haciéndole cuestionarse de qué era exactamente lo que Chrona estaba planeando hacer. Sin embargo, la sola idea era bastante excitante.

Sin molestarse en hablar, Kid la tomó por la cintura y la puso a un lado para que ahora se pusiera a horcajadas sobre él. Chrona tuvo que sostenerse constante ya que sentía un extraño bulto duro contra ella. Descubrió que ese bulto era el "punto sensible" de Kid, ya que se había movido ligeramente cuando ella lo frotó.

El vestido negro de Chrona comenzaba a estorbar, Kid se apoderó de la prenda y tiró de ella hacia arriba. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía y de inmediato, aunque algo vacilante, se quitó el vestido.

Le tomó un breve instante para darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer antes de envolver sus senos poco desarrollados con sus brazos. La única persona que alguna vez la debió haber visto desnuda probablemente fue Medusa, así que para ella debía ser una situación con la que no podía lidiar. La chica podía sentir los ojos de Kid que analizaban cada uno de los detalles de su cuerpo, eso la hacía sentirse insegura.

Chrona se sorprendió cuando Kid se acercó y le retiró los brazos del pecho para poder tener un mejor panorama. Kid la había anhelado desde hace tanto era natural que ya se la hubiera imaginado desnuda, y aunque a veces la imaginación superase a la realidad, este no era el caso. Para el Shinigami, las fantasías que tuvo sobre ella no tenían ninguna posibilidad de superar lo que ahora veía.

Kid tenía una agradable vista de sus pechos. La mayoría esperaría que él fuera fanático de las chicas que usaran copa-D, es decir, que tuviesen grandes pechos, pero en realidad cuando las veía o incluso sentía ese tipo de pechos, le parecía aburrido. Por otro lado, el pequeño busto de Chrona era adorable y sus pezones rosados se veían tan atractivos, incluso juraba que sus pechos habían crecido un poco más, eso le daba una excusa para "probar" su simetría

—Espera un momento —murmuró, poniendo sus manos sobre el busto, dándole un ligero apretón que hizo que la chica dejara escapar un gemido de sorpresa. Kid dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro cuando sintió un movimiento contra su erección, pero eso no lo detuvo.

El Shinigami continuó tocando los pequeños montículos de piel sensible, antes de comenzar a pellizcar los pezones erectos, frotándolas al unísono entre los dedos. Chrona se inclinó un poco más hacia delante intentando que él la tocara más. Inconscientemente, Kid seguía golpeando sus caderas contra ella cada minuto, el hecho de que él todavía estuviera cubierto por su ropa le incomodaba.

Lamentablemente dejó de jugar con sus pechos suaves y le sonrió con ojos anhelantes a la chica.

—Eres perfectamente simétrica, querida.

Chrona, sabiendo muy bien por experiencia que si Kid le decía "simétrica" podía traducirlo a que le dijo "hermosa". No pudo evitar sentir ganas de llorar un poco.

Él la besó con avidez, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y tirando de ella un poco. Chrona siempre se sintió tan delicada entre sus brazos.

Las entrepiernas de cada uno estaban perfectamente alineadas. Chrona tenía la sensación de Kid haría algo más. El "deseo palpitante" del Shinigami parecía como si estuviera tratando de cavar un camino a través de la entrada de ella —aunque aún tenía los pantalones puestos—, haciendo que la chica dejara escapar un pequeño grito cuando sintió movimiento ahí abajo.

—Lo siento — Kid se disculpó rápidamente, su respiración ahora era más errática y comenzaba a perder lentamente el control. Fue entonces que Chrona recordó el porqué quería estar ahora encima de él. Ella procedió a bajar hasta donde se encontraba la extraña hinchazón en los pantalones, tomó a Kid desprevenido —. Chrona, espera, eso es…

Dejó escapar un gruñido de algún tipo cuando Chrona empujó el montículo con el dedo, un montículo bastante duro a su parecer. Normalmente se habría retirado, pero ahora sabía que si Kid hizo un ruido como ese, eso significaba que le gustaba.

Por alguna razón, ella quería que hiciera más de esos sonidos.

Experimentando un poco, Chrona puso su mano sobre él y apretó, haciendo que Kid dejara salir un sonido aún más fuerte, él arqueó la espalda en un intento de empujarse a sí mismo para que le tocase mejor. Ella sintió aun más curiosidad, relajó un poco la mano antes de apretar esa zona, repitió el mismo movimiento un segundo después. Continuó con ese patrón durante un minuto.

—Chrona... Maldita sea... — Kid gruñó, cediendo ante los movimientos de la mano de ella —. Si vas a burlarte de mí... Hazlo simétricamente...

—Oh... Lo siento—Se disculpó, ahora puso sus manos a ambos lados de la hinchazón, metiendo los dedos y frotando. Ella incluso se percató de cómo esa "cosa" se hizo todavía más grande.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron, Kid seguía sintiendo las caricias de su novia. La forma en que sus dedos jugueteaban se sentía tan condenadamente bien, pero no era satisfactorio. Ahora sentía un ardiente deseo, y no iba a estar satisfecho si se lo guardaba en su interior.

Kid fue sorprendido con la guardia baja cuando al escuchar un "zip". Aparentemente Chrona sabía lo que quería y tomó la iniciativa para liberar su miembro. La joven, que nunca lidió con algo como esto antes, con cautela abrió la cremallera de los pantalones de vestir y poco a poco le bajó la ropa interior negra, se sorprendió cuando apareció aquel órgano delgado.

Kid dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando su pene fue finalmente liberado, el contacto con el aire fresco le dio escalofríos. No podía hacer mucho ya que Chrona quería ser quien tuviese el control por el momento, comenzó a pasarle las manos por el suave cabello en un acto de apoyo.

Chrona siguió mirando aquel "tronco", sintiendo que su cara ardía a cientos de grados y su mente era empañada por el deseo. Eso era lo que Kid estaba tocándose cuando dejó escapar

esos sonidos que la hicieron sentir dolor en sus regiones bajas. Estaba empezando a sentirse pegajoso ahí de nuevo y en este caso, presentía que eso era bueno.

Entonces, ¿qué debe hacer con "la cosa" de Kid?

Su curiosidad la llevo hasta ese punto, ahora solo tendría que dedicarse a experimentare. Tocar era una buena opción, por lo que con una mano se apoderó de la erección de Kid. Se sentía esponjoso y muy duro, también caliente, ardiente, eso lo excitó aún más.

—Chrona... mmm... — dejó escapar un gemido, ese gesto animó a Chrona, ya que le hizo saber que estaba haciéndolo bien. Procedió a mover su mano hacia arriba y abajo, acariciando la longitud del miembro.

Los sonidos que Kid emitía eran gemidos, ronquidos y gruñidos, ruidos que ella encontró extrañamente atractivos. Su curiosidad, como siempre, sacaba lo mejor de ella. Chrona se preguntó cómo sería más abajo del miembro. Su otra mano la deslizó entre los calzoncillos y sintió una especie de "saco" de la piel ahí, lentamente lo tomó en su mano y le dio un ligero apretón. Lo que tocó al parecer era lo más sensible de Kid ya que dejó escapar un bajo, pero sexy gemido del chico.

—¡Ah! Dios —murmuró con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Chrona, ahora sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo bien, continuó jugando esas dos partes del cuerpo del chico, encontrándolo vergonzoso y al mismo tiempo simple y llanamente increíble. Sin embargo, sentía una sensación en su estómago que le decía que todavía había algo más que pudiera hacer que el "Kid salvaje" apareciera.

Por alguna razón, ella sentía el fuerte deseo de lamer, de la misma forma en que Kid la saboreó. Era una idea casi desagradable pero realmente quería hacer feliz a Kid.

Lentamente acercó su boca al miembro de Kid. A pesar de estar atrapado en una onda eléctrica de placer, el chico sabía lo que Chrona estaba planeando hacer, estaba a punto de decir algo para detenerla. Ya era demasiado tarde, sus palabras fueron reemplazadas por un grito de placer cuando una pequeña boca se coloco en la parte superior de su pene.

"Mierda" maldijo mentalmente. Mantenía los dientes apretados y los ojos cerrados mientras esa caverna húmeda envolvía su duro miembro. Ella todavía estaba moviendo su mano de arriba y hacia abajo mientras que con la otra jugaba con sus testículos. Prácticamente Kid vivía el momento más increíble de su vida. Los movimientos de la boca eran tímidos y pequeños, ella le daba pequeños mordiscos y lamidas titubeantes, eso era algo que Kid ya se esperaba.

—Ahí mismo... Ah, sí... —murmuró. Chrona trató metérselo lo más que pudo, pero era tan grande que tenía miedo de ponerlo todo en su boca (¿eso sería posible?). Ella lo intentó, sin embargo, mientras lo deslizaba a lo más profundo, sintió nauseas y tuvo que retirarse precipitadamente. Pudo saborear algo salado en la punta, pero tampoco era tan desagradable.

Chrona nunca había hecho algo parecido antes, por lo que se angustiaba al pensar que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero por el ruido que Kid emitió, la hizo sentir realizada. El hecho de saber que ella era la única persona que podía lograr que Kid emitiera esos sonidos la hacía sentir feliz... Por alguna extraña razón.

—Chrona… maldita sea… sigue adelante… —el gruñó. Puso una mano en la cabeza de la chica empujándola hacia abajo, forzando a que su miembro entrara más en la pequeña boca, Chrona se vio nerviosamente obligada. Sus manos se movían más rápido mientras seguía a chupando, su principal objetivo era dejar a Kid satisfecho, y al parecer con eso lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. La presión dentro de él estaba llegando a su límite—. ¡Chrona!

Allí estaba, el mismo gritó que soltó la otra noche. Al igual que esa noche en que arqueó la espalda y gritó su nombre en éxtasis. Lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando sintió algo caliente y salado brotar de su boca. Fuera lo que fuera, blanco, pegajoso, y con un olor extraño, eso estaba goteando de su boca. Parecía asustada.

—Dios... —escuchó la respiración de Kid. Ante el temor de que algo andaba mal con él, Chrona levantó su rostro hasta que estuvieron cara a cara.

—K-Kid-kun, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó preocupada. Era realmente agotador responderle, pero si pudiera, la elogiaría. En su lugar, se conformó con la colocar sus labios sobre los de ella, su lengua lamió sobre la boca para librarla del sabor salado del esperma.

Muchas veces había fantaseado en el con sería una mamada de Chrona, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que se sentiría tan increíble. ¡Oh Señor! Ella era virgen y pura, alguien que ni siquiera sabía lo que era "sexo", y sin embargo, actuó como toda una experta.

Desafortunadamente, Chrona calmado parcialmente el fuego que lo invadía. Su pene se recuperaba de dicho tratamiento erótico, pero seguía deseando algo más. Sólo había una cosa que quería hacer ahora, y que fue finalmente haría.

No se frenaría ahora.

Volvió a apoderarse de ella, sus labios aun permanecían conectados. Kid no lo pensó dos veces, se abalanzó sobre Chrona y se puso a horcajadas encima de ella. Cuando el contacto entre los labios terminó, Chrona le miró temerosamente.

—K-Kid-kun, ¿qué ha…?—fue interrumpida cuando él le abrió las piernas y se colocó en su entrada. La sensación de tener una vez más "esa cosa" dura contra su entrada la hizo temblar de extraña alegría. Por primera vez estaba realmente asustada de lo que podría suceder suceder.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Se preguntó mientras miraba que los ojos de Kid brillaban con una extraña pasión que nunca había visto antes.

—¡Ah! —Gritó un poco cuando sintió que algo entraba en su cuerpo, algo caliente, duro…

¡Cómo!

—K-Kid-kun, ¿qué estás…? ¿Por qué…? —¿Acaso su novio en realidad creía que algo de ese tamaño iba a caber en su interior? Ella no podía lidiar con eso. ¿Qué pasaría si le dolía o se atascaba? Oh cielos...

Por extraño que pareciera, Kid sólo podía sonreír ante sus preguntas inocentes, inclinándose para besarla de nuevo en compensación.

—No tengas miedo. Créeme cuando te digo que esto es algo que los dos queremos...

—¿Eh? —Él trató de no reírse de la forma en cómo sus ojos azules se abrieron de forma interrogativa. Kid le acarició el cuello con amor para tratar de calmarla, moviéndose un poco más cerca para penetrarla —. Si sientes dolor, sólo dímelo.

—¿Dolor? —Chrona fue silenciada cuando sintió que él la penetró, parecía una punzada de dolor a través de disparos. Automáticamente sus brazos lo abrazaron con fuerza, en un intento de reconfortarse de aquella extraña sensación. Era como si Kid hubiera penetrado una barrera de algún tipo, y le dolió cuando lo hizo, pero no se sentía como cuando Ragnarok la intimidaba. Era algo desconocido para ella, parecía que en esa acción Kid la reclamó que fuera suya y sólo suya.

—¿Estás bien? —Le susurró al oído, su aliento caliente le hacía cosquillas.

Ella balbuceó un "sí", sintiendo que poco a poco la pequeña punzada de dolor se desvanecía siendo remplazada con una extraña necesidad de que Kid se moviera de una forma más profunda. Se agarró con fuerza a la espalda del chivo mientras ella hundía la cabeza entre sus hombros,

—Puedo... ¿puedo empujar un poco más...?

No necesito palabras para Kid, fue cuestión de complicidad. Él salió ligeramente de ella para después volver a empujar con todas sus fuerzas. El dolor apareció de nuevo, pero se esfumó demasiado rápido y fue reemplazado inmediatamente con el deseo de que Kid continuara con ese movimiento.

Hacía adentro, afuera, dentro, fuera… Mantenían ese ritmo constante entre los dos, el cual era parecido a una danza erótica. Durante mucho tiempo Kid se había preguntado y soñando sobre el cómo se sentiría estar dentro de ella. Nunca se hubiera esperado que las paredes interiores de la chica se sintieran tan condenadamente bien.

—Kid-kun, tú… es demasiado… que es lo que estas… ah… —Chrona gimió en éxtasis, moviéndose al ritmo de las caderas de Kid, su cuerpo parecía que estaba estallando en llamas. El Shinigami comenzó a moverse más rápido, sosteniéndose con sus manos, en aras de conseguir más de ese sentimiento, quería ser uno con ella, lo más que se pudiera, lo intentaría conseguir.

No importaba lo bueno que podía ser auto-complacerse, la verdadera experiencia de hacer el amor no podría ser igualada.

La sensación de estar dentro de ella, saliendo y empujando de nuevo, la forma en que ella gimió su nombre y le rogó que no se detuviera, era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que pudiera evocar en su mente.

—Mmm —Chrona dejó escapar un largo y jadeante gemido cuando sus movimientos se hicieron más duros y ardientes. Eras sensaciones extrañas, nunca se imaginó que el cuerpo fuera capaz de sentir de esa manera. Allí estaba la extraña acumulación de calor de nuevo, pero a diferencia de las dos primeras veces, esta era mucho más dolorosa, hasta el punto en que tenía que gritar algo, cualquier cosa.

—K-Kid-kun… siento qu… — Kid no le permitió continuar, pegó sus labios contra los suyos en un beso húmedo mientras saboreaba la sensación que tanto deseaba. Él también estaba empezando a llegar a su límite, a pesar de que deseaba desesperadamente continuar de esa manera.

—Oh Dios… Chrona — dijo entre dientes. Podía sentir la acumulación en su miembro, todo acabaría pronto. Podía sentir que Chrona estaba a punto de terminar también.

En cuestión de segundos, los dos inmortales llegaron a un clímax que no pudría ser igualado por ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

Chrona fue el primero en terminar, la extraña sensación de calor, la explosión a través de su cuerpo, eran mucho más agradables que las otras veces. El cuerpo de Chrona se adormeció un poco mientras dejaba que aquella sensación la inundara por completo, sus dedos continuaban arañando la espalda de su amante.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Kid cediera también. Tan rápido como pudo, el Shinigami se retiró, se deslizó hacia fuera y lanzó un líquido blanco cálido, derramando un poco en la manta y cubriendo algunas partes del cuerpo de Chrona, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

Todo lo que le importaba ahora era bien que sentía en ese momento.

La habitación estaba ahora en silencio, ambos estaban cansados, sus respiraciones eran irregulares. Kid envolvió a su novia en sus brazos, entrelazando sus dedos entre los rosados cabellos.

—Ahora todo… es perfecto —sopló con una sonrisa. Pasaron los minutos siguientes acostados, realmente demasiado cansado para pensar en lo que acababan de hacer. Kid tomó la iniciativa de cubrir sus cuerpos con la manta (ya que ambos no llevaban ni siquiera la ropa interior, estaban completamente desnudos).

Chrona se mantenía acostado sobre el pecho de Kid, estaba realmente cansad. Aún tenía algunas preguntas rondándole en la cabeza. Necesitaba preguntar.

—Eh... ¿Kid-kun?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Qué... qué fue lo que acabamos de hacer?

La pregunta le tomo desprevenido. Él le había dado una explicación física, pero tal vez darle una verbal la ayudaría a entender un poco mejor.

—Bueno… — Kid buscó en su mente las palabras adecuadas —, en pocas palabras es algo que... algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo...

Chrona todavía parecía confundida, lo que causó que Kid se preguntase a si mismo: si ella no tenía ni la mínima idea lo que era el sexo, ¿por qué estaba tocándose hace unos momentos? _¿Lo hizo por curiosidad? ... Bien, esa idea era realmente linda._

—Eres un sucio, rayitas.

Chrona se tensó cuando Ragnarok salió de ella. Estaba dispuesto a burlarse de la pareja. Kid, aunque estaba molesto por su repentina aparición, también estaba realmente sorprendido de que eligiera aparecer después "del acto".

—¡No me extraña que estuvieras masturbándote la otra noche! Pensar en Chrona te pone caliente ¿eh?

—¿Qué? —Kid al arma con los ojos muy abiertos —. ¿Cómo sabías que…? —La forma en que ñla cara de Chrona se ruborizó, pareció haber contestado a su pregunta.

—¡Ragnarok! —ella gritó, haciendo que su arma se echara a reír.

—Oh sí, lo vimos todo, pervertido —bromeó Ragnarok —Y eso fue lo que puso a Chrona caliente. Y pensar que apareciste en el momento adecuado y empezaron a follar. Ustedes dos son simplemente tan sucios, ¿sabían eso?

"¿Así que por eso? Bueno... esto es un poco raro" pensó. Pero las cosas sólo empeorarían si esa arma no se callaba.

—Solo vuelve adentro y ya —murmuró Kid mirando a Ragnarok que simplemente sacó su lengua viscosa

—Está bien, ¡de todos modos no es que me gustara estar cerca de ustedes monstruos calientes! — al terminar de decir eso se deslizó hacia el interior, dejando a los dos técnicos pensativos respecto a esas palabras.

Chrona estaba enterrando la cara en el pecho de Kid, negándose a hacer contacto visual, estaba demasiado avergonzado. Si Ragnarok no fuera una parte de ella realmente lo lastimaría… si pudiera.

—Por lo tanto… —Kid dejó escapar un suspiro — ...me viste.

Chrona asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso es justo… supongo

—¿Qué?

Kid se incorporó a su lado y la besó en la mejilla,

—Después de todo, yo también te vi, por eso es justo —Aunque Chrona aun estaba un poco desconcertada, sólo se rió.

—Aunque creo que ya no habrá necesidad de preocuparse acerca del "auto-placer" nunca más — Kid pensó en voz alta, acercándola aún más a él y listo para conciliar el sueño —. Ya no tengo que fantasear más después de todo...

—Hmm…—Chrona dejó escapar un gemido satisfecho mientras se acurrucaba en él, disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo que ella sería capaz de sentir durante mucho tiempo —. ¿Las personas tienden a capturar a otras personas haciendo... este tipo de cosas? —La pregunta salió de la nada, sobre todo porque era sólo curiosidad.

—Sólo si tienen suerte —Kid bromeó, cerrando los ojos —. Sin embargo, creo que a diferencia de antes, está vez si cerré la puerta.

O ¿no?

* * *

_**~Omake~**_

—¿Ya lo hicieron?

—Bueno, ¿cómo voy a saberlo? ¡Estás bloqueando mi vista maldita sea!

—Pues no eres el único que no ve. Yo solo vi cuando se desnudaron.

—Yo soy tu Dios. ¡tengo que ver la mayor parte!

—Shhh tonto, ¡los vas a despertar!

Patty golpeó la cabeza de Black Star en un intento de que se callara antes de volver a mirar a escondidas a través de la puerta de acero. Ella se rió de la adorable vista que tenía de Kid y Chrona acurrucarse, encontrando la escena tan inocente en comparación con lo que estuvieron haciendo durante la última hora.

Kid había dicho a sus armas que iría a visitar a Chrona para la noche. Liz tuvo sus sospechas y pidió a Patty para comprobar aquello, en el camino se encontró con Black Star, así que simplemente se colaron para poder ver a Kid humillarse. Kid no era el mejor en mantener "secretos", para las hermanas, y al parecer, todos los demás se habían dado cuenta de que últimamente le era difícil controlar sus hormonas sexuales durante los últimos meses.

Patty estaba feliz de que Kid finalmente consiguiera lo que quería, lo que significaría que ni Liz ni ella tendrían que volver escucharlo mientras se encontraba masturbándose —el muy idiota no era capaz de recordar que las paredes no eran precisamente a prueba de sonido—.

Sin embargo, después de observar a la linda pareja, un poco de _auto-placer_ no parecía una mala idea en esos momentos tanto para el ninja como para la pistola. La rubia podría haber jurado que había una hinchazón en los pantalones de Black Star, y ella misma sentía incomodad en ciertos lugares. Los dos se quedaron en un corto silencio incómodo —lo cual era bastante raro en ambos—. Black Star sonrió.

—Y pensar que un mocoso, malcriado, Shinigami como Kid hizo eso — dijo entre risas—. ¡Es casi tan hombre como yo! Aunque, por supuesto, yo soy su superior.

—Nah —Patty rodó los ojos mientras se alejaba, habían tomado la decisión de dejar a la pareja sola—. Apuesto a que ni siquiera ha hecho todavía ".

—¡Por supuesto que lo he hecho! ¡Lo he hecho con muchas chicas!

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Sí!

—No te creo.

—Bueno, supongo que tendré que enseñarte, entonces.

—¿En serio?

—Claro que sí, ¡vamos a mi casa ahora mismo!

Patty rió cuando Black Star la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella, mientras el Shibusen quedaba detrás de ellos.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que realmente la traducción no haya sido tan mala. **

**Julian y Jumbiie Hana Roth**

**kiokosalcedo**

**Kaiiyumi**

**Death Girl**

**GashIAMYOU**

**¡MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Y bueno, quiero aprovechar este pequeño espacio para dar un pequeño aviso:**

**Estoy por graduarme y realmente tengo varios trabajos, tareas y proyectos pendientes, por lo cual me será paracticamente imposible actualizar mis fics. Volveré a pasarme por la página a partir del próximo mes de Junio. Espero y me puedan entender.**

**Bien, sin más que decir me despido.**

**Ellie…**


End file.
